This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices containing electrical components that move with respect to each other.
Electronic devices such as portable computers have displays for displaying images for a user. In a typical configuration, a portable computer has a housing that includes a lid and a base that are attached to each other by a hinge. A keyboard is mounted in the base. The display of the portable computer is mounted in the lid.
There can be challenges involved in conveying signals between moving components in an electronic device. For example, it can be difficult to effectively couple circuitry in the base of a portable computer and the display in the lid. Some computers use a bulky wiring harness that includes a coaxial cable. Other computers use a flexible printed circuit cable that is wrapped in a spiral shape. Configurations such as these may allow rotation of the lid relative to the base, but can require bulky hinge structures to provide sufficient space to accommodate the wiring harness or spiral flexible printed circuit. If care is not taken, signal lines that extend between the base and lid through a hinge may become weakened due to movement of the hinge.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways in which to couple circuitry between parts of an electronic device that move relative to each other such as the base and lid of a portable computer.